yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 141
Junior Youth Championship '''là tập 141 của anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Nó sẽ phát sóng trên Nhật Bản vào 5 Tháng 2, 2017. Như Yuya muốn dành cả ngày yên bình của mình, cậu nhận được một thông báo về Junior Arc League Championship. Khi Yuya tiến vào sân vận động, Declan nói với cậu những thông tin về giải vô địch. Declan mời Yuya, Gong, và Sylvio đến Junior Arc League Championship, nơi mà những trận đấu khốc liệt sẽ diễn ra. Chỉ cần những gì trên đất là động lực thực sự của Declan...!? Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Allie, Frederick, and Tate vs Allie, Frederick and Tate.|link=http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yuya_VS_Allie_Frederick_&_Tate.png]]At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Plain Plain" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. '''Turn 1: Yuya Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Performapal Whip Snake" (1700/900), "Performapal Sword Fish", (600/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand, all in Attack Position. Turn 2: Tate Tate activates "Deskbot 008" ( 1) and "Deskbot 007" ( 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Deskbot 005" (500/500) and "Deskbot 006" (500/500), both in Attack Position. An unknown amount of time is skipped. Frederick controls "Doodle Beast - Stego" (1200/???) and "Doodle Beast - Tyranno" (2400/1200), while Allie controls "Aquaactress Guppy" (600/600) and "Aquaactress Arowana" (2000/2000). Turn 5: Yuya At this point, the ARC System is stopped, so the Duel ends with no result. Yuya Sakaki vs. Sylvio Sawatari vs. Gong Strong vs. Moon Shadow vs Sylvio vs Gong vs Moon.|link=http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yuya_VS_Sylvio_VS_Gong_VS_Tsukikage.png]]This Duel is conducted as a Battle Royal. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Hip Hippo" (800/800) and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Sylvio Sylvio Normal Summons "Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser" (1100/???). "Curtain Raiser" attacks "Hip Hippo", with Sylvio activating the effect of "Curtain Raiser" to double is ATK during damage calculation. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. Sylvio Sets a card. Turn 3: Gong Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Flutist" (500/1000). As it was Normal Summoned this turn, he activates its effect, letting him Tribute it to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand. He Tributes it to Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" in Defense Position (1000/3500). "Big Benkei" may attack while it is in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. "Big Benkei" attacks "Hip Hippo", but Yuya activates his face-down "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three "Hippo Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. "Hippo Carnival" prevent other monsters Yuya controls from being attacked other than "Hippo Tokens". A replay occurs and "Big Benkei" attacks and destroys a "Hippo Token". Turn 4: Moon Shadow Moon Shadow activates "Twilight Ninja Jogen" ( 1) and "Twilight Ninja Kagen" ( 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Twilight Ninja Shingetsu" (1500/100) and "Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun" (2000/3000), both in Attack Position. As he controls a "Ninja" monster, Moon Shadow activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken". Whenever a card is added to his hand, Moon Shadow may send that to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to his opponent. If he does not control a "Ninja" monster, this card will destroy itself. "Shingetsu" attacks a "Hippo Token". Yuya finds the Action Card "Flame Ball", but Moon Shadow takes it. He sends it to the Graveyard to activate the effect of "Hazy Shuriken", inflicting 300 damage to Yuya (Yuya: 4000 → 3700 LP). Moon Shadow activates the effect of "Jogen", allowing him to let a "Ninja" monster he controls inflict piercing battle damage this turn. He targets "Shingetsu". The attack continues and "Shingetsu" destroys the "Hippo Token". (Yuya: 3700 → 2200 LP). Moon Shadow activates the Pendulum effect of "Kagen", which allows it to copy the original Pendulum effect of a Pendulum monster in his other Pendulum Zone until the end of the turn. Via this effect, "Kagen" copies the Pendulum effect of "Jogen", allowing Moon Shadow to let "Getsuga" inflict piercing damage this turn. "Getsuga" attacks the "Hippo Token", with Moon Shadow activating the other Pendulum effect of "Kagen", which increases the ATK of a "Ninja" monster by 500 until the end of the Battle Phase, when it attacks ("Getsuga": 2000 → 2500 ATK). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * This episode is full of references to the show's early episodes as an intentional throwback. ** Yuya Pendulum Summoning "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Performapal Whip Snake", and "Performapal Sword Fish" as he did in his first Pendulum Summon in Episode 1. ** The field "Plain Plain" being used in the You Show Duel School. ** The Battle Royale using the "Quartet of Quandry" (though this was intentional on Declan's part to help people remember).